


Miraculous Alphabet

by setsumiyakami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alphabet Prompt, F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 one shots each with a prompt starting with the letter of the alphabet starting with 'A' and ending with 'Z'. All four main pairings including other characters/pairings. (Rating may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Apples/Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I love writing these characters in new and cute situations and instead of doing multiple one shots I'm doing this alphabet collection of them. I hope you enjoy!

#### A – Apples/ Apple picking

Field trips to apple orchards wasn’t an unusual thing for elementary schools but in high school it was more of a rare occurrence. Although when it was announced that Marinette’s class would be visiting an apple orchard out in the country everyone immediately jumped onto the idea. Now they were all crammed onto a school bus along with another class from their school and all you could hear was a mix of gossip, signing, chatting, and some girls from the other class talking about how _the_ Adrien Agreste was on the bus with them. Tikki was asleep in her purse and she had promised the kwami a fresh cut up apple tonight for being stuck in the bag for so long. It was an hour and a half bus ride and Marinette wasn’t sure how much longer of it she could take. When getting on the bus Alya pulled her right to the back while going on about how “they were the most deserving of the back seats and how Nino was already back there” and she was right about one of those things. Sitting on the seats across the row from where Marinette sat was Nino with Adrien. Nino had also pulled Adrien to the back while saying that he needed to prove that back row seats on a bumpy road was something that everyone needed to experience at least once.

Next to Marinette Alya was scrolling through her phone while under the Ladybug tag on some blogging site and was showing the screen to Marinette whenever she saw a new theory or picture that captured the heroes. Marinette meanwhile was trying to looking out the window and spot any signs saying that they were close to their destination. Suddenly a phone was shoved into her face and on the screen was a badly photo shopped picture of Chat Noir hugging Ladybug with hearts floating around them. Alya was saying something about how cute the two would be if they ever got together but it was too loud to hear everything she was saying. The phone screen lowered from her face and she noticed a giant apple sign pass by. She pressed her face to the window trying to see what it had said or if there was any more coming up when she noticed that the noise had suddenly stopped and a teacher was standing at the front of the bus announcing they were finally there.

After two roll calls and the ordeal of getting everyone and everything off the bus they were finally allowed to go off into groups. The orchard they went to had a play ground for younger kids then a little eating area with picnic tables and even a little shop for buying things like apple jam and pies. Of course as soon as they got off the bus Alya and Nino suggested the four of them, including Marinette and Adrien, would form a group and pick the most apples. Each of them received a plastic bag to put apples into and then Alya dragged the group to the hayride which would drop them off in the field of trees. 

Five minutes later and the four of them were in the middle of a row of apple trees trying to find the best looking ones. Nino and Alya raced each other down the row trying to be the first to fill their bag. While Adrien and Marinette were left standing together watching their friends go from tree to tree. The two started to pick apples off the trees surrounding them.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien leaned over to her while examining an apple he grabbed off a low hanging branch.

“Yes?” She dropped the apple she was holding by accident and silently cursed as it broke open when hitting the ground.

“Am I supposed to be looing for something? Or doing something special? I…I’ve never been apple picking.” As he spoke Adrien looked towards her helplessly while holding the apple like it was a delicate artifact. Marinette giggled.

“W-well you don’t want that one you’re holding.” She pointed towards the apple.

“Why not? It looks purrfe-” Adrien coughed, “perfect and its all red.”  
He held out the apple towards Marinette who grabbed it and turned it around. The backside of it was partially eaten by bugs and starting to go bad. Immediately he threw the apple to the ground under the trees and rubbed his hands onto his pants. 

“How did you notice that?”

“My family’s bakery, we uh we only use the most perfect apples for baking.” 

Marinette looked through the branches and pulled off a large bright red apple with a small twist of her wrist and handed it to Adrien. He looked it over with amazement.

“You have to look for a ripe one with no holes or marks on it. Then when you grab it you don’t want it to be soft or feel bad.” She said while looking at the trees.

He then watched her do the same to another delicious looking apple and drop it into her bag. She picked out a few more then froze and looked over at Adrien. He was still watching her while holding the first apple. Suddenly, he grabbed her chin and she stopped breathing. Marinette’s heart jumped. He was staring at her and now his hand was on her face. Maybe she had died on that bus. Then the apple was pressed against the side of her cheek.

“Uh…” She stared at him curiously and he laughed.

“When you blush your cheeks are the same colour as the apple!” Adrien smiled and she couldn’t help as the blush grew stronger on her cheeks and face. He pulled the apple away and then slid it into his bag. “I guess I’ll keep that one.”

Adrien turned towards the trees on the other side of the row and started to follow her advice on picking out apples. His bag was getting heavier and he noticed that Marinette had joined him on the same side but was a few feet away. He shifted over towards her. He could hear Nino and Alya arguing over who got more apples but Marinette had been dead silent next to him.

“So…what do you plan on doing with all those apples?” Adrien looked her over as she put another apple into her almost full bag.

“Um, apple pie. Other apple pastries too probably” Marinette shifted her bag to the other arm while she spoke. 

“Ya know, I like pie. You’ll have to let me have a piece when you make it.”

“O-okay.” She mumbled but he must had heard because a bright smile spread across Adrien’s face.

“Hey! Guys!” Alya’s voice broke their conversation and they both looked up the row to see Nino carrying two bags overflowing with apples and Alya waving her arms in the air. “Our bags are full and they’re giving out apple cider! C’mon!”

“I guess we better go join them before they drink it all.” Adrien turned back to Marinette who was shifting the bag again to the other arm. “Here, I’ll carry yours too.” He held out his hand for her bag of apples.

“Uh, thank you.” Marinette handed him the bag and his hand dropped with the weight. She really had picked a lot.

The two of them caught up to Alya and Nino and the boys put down the bags on one of the picnic tables while the girls went to get the refreshments. Nino leaned over to Adrien and hit him on the shoulder.

“So how was the first time apple picking? Aaand being alone with Marinette? Did you put the Agreste moves on her?” Nino nudged him again. Adrien reached into his bag and grabbed the bright red apple he had made sure was unharmed in his bag.

“I’d say it was pretty sweet.” Adrien said then took a bite out of the apple while glancing over at Marinette.


	2. B - Bandage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have: some Adrinette, fluff, and some slight hurt/comfort I guess.
> 
> I had a lot of ideas for B but decided to go with this one. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew Marinette was clumsy. Even Adrien who had gotten used to catching her as she tripped or fell down. Except this time she had fallen from the top of the stairs and no one was at the bottom to catch her. The empty spot next to Alya reminded them all of what had happened the day before. Marinette simply asked to go to the washroom and left the classroom when suddenly a scream rang out followed by the sound of a crash. Adrien was the first to find her at the bottom of the stairs passed out and bleeding from her head and other scratches. He was panicking as he held the unconscious girl and called for others to help. In the end she was rushed to the hospital and was now absent from class.

The whole next day Adrien couldn't pay attention in class and kept sneaking glances back to where she should have been sitting and doodling or whispering to Alya but it was just an empty spot. Marinette was usually absent from class but this time Adrien missed her. He almost blamed himself that she had gotten hurt. Of course he couldn't have been at the bottom of the stairs this time to catch her but he wished he was. He looked back again and felt a light touch against his arm on the desk. He looked over at Nino.

"Dude. Stop looking, no one's there. If you're so worried Alya told me that she's fine and is at home resting now." Nino whispered while gesturing to Marinette’s spot. "I'm going with Alya after school to see her if you wanna come with."

"Yeah. Sure, I'll come." Adrien nodded then turned back to the lesson he wasn't listening to at all. Instead of casting glances at the spot behind him he was looking at the clock. Only two more hours to go.

* * *

Those two hours felt like an eternity. When the final bell rang Adrien let out a huge sigh and stood right up. He had been packed up and ready to bolt out the door since 15 minutes before the bell. Nino turned to Alya who was gathering everything into her bag including work for Marinette to catch up on.

"We still good to go see her?" Nino tapped the desk in front of Alya as he spoke.

"Yeah, she's excited and says her parents won't let her do anything." Alya laughed and nodded towards Adrien, "you coming too? She'd like to thank the one who saved her."

"I-I didn't save her." Adrien blushed. "But I'd like to come too." 

Alya nodded and Nino smiled. The two of them stood up.

"Then let's go see miss clumsy." Alya spoke as she headed out of the classroom with the two boys following right behind her.

* * *

Adrien stood outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery with his two friends. He could smell something baking inside and noticed windows open on the upper floors. Alya pushed open the front door and a little bell rang out. He followed them into the shop and took in the wonderful smell of freshly baked everything along with a small woman standing at the counter smiling at them as they came in.

"Marinette mentioned you were coming Alya," Sabine looked past her and smiled at the boys," and I see you've brought friends."

"That's right Mrs Dupain-Cheng. They were so worried about Marinette too that they needed to come check up on her." Alya spoke as Sabine laughed.

"You three better head on up then. I'll have Tom bring up some food." Sabine turned towards the back door as she talked.

"No need! I'll help and even bring them up, just show me where they are!" Alya jumped at the opportunity and was lead through the door. A second after leaving the room she popped her head back in. "Nino, take Adrien up to see her while I'm picking out the best of the best for us." She disappeared behind the door again. 

"Dude, why don't you go on up and tell her we're here. I have to stop Alya before she eats everything." Nino laughed then went through the door where the girls had gone.

Adrien looked around the shop then headed towards the back to the stairs. He had been to Marinette’s house before. Once when he had helped with her Chinese uncle and another time before a gaming tournament to practice. Although now he felt awkward and nervous as he ascended the stairs towards the living room/kitchen area of the house. The door had been left slightly open inviting him in. Then he was at the bottom of the stair ladder leading to Marinette’s bedroom. The hatch at the top was closed and he looked at it. She was on the other side of it. Only a few steps away. If he was going up then he better do it now before Alya or Nino discovered him stuck staring at the hatch. Then before he knew it Adrien was at the top and knocking on the door. He heard a faint ‘come in’ and pushed using his hands and shoulder. Adrien looked around the room. It was still the same as he remembered except for on the lounger was Marinette laying in a ball under a blanket.

“Alya you're here earlier than I thought you'd be. Do you have gossip or somethi-” She stopped talking halfway through.

Adrien at this point was halfway in her room and was sitting with half his body in and his legs dangling on the steps under him. Marinette had shifted so she was looking at the hatch with her eyes peeking out over the covers. 

“A-A...Adri...Adrien?!” Marinette stammered then flung the covers over her head.

“Uh hi, Marinette?” Adrien swung his legs up and sat her floor as the hatch fell closed. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Her voice was muffled coming from under the blanket but he could make out what she was saying.

“I came with Alya. She’s downstairs with Nino getting food. We wanted to see how you were doing.” 

The blanket shifted downwards leaving Marinette’s upper body uncovered as she moved to sit upwards on the lounger. Adrien watched and noticed several bandages on her arms and a large one covering the side of her forehead.

“Oh…Uh, um thanks for coming then. I’m doing okay.”  
“That’s good.” Adrien spoke then looked over the bandages and felt a ting of guilt shoot through him. The two of them sat where they were for almost a whole two minutes with neither saying anything and just looking around. 

“I better go help them down there.” Marinette pushed the blankets off of her and made to stand up. Except once she was standing suddenly her one knee buckled along with the ankle giving out and she face planted into Adrien’s chest. He had been fast enough to notice her start to fall and moved to catch her in time. Marinette looked up at him with surprise.

“Thanks.” Marinette spoke and Adrien helped lower her back onto the lounger, “I sprained my ankle when I fell and bruised both knees.” She gave a sad laugh. Adrien meanwhile was still holding onto her arms and had positioned himself into a kneeling position between her knees.

“I wish I was there to catch you.” He looked down at the floor while speaking and holding onto her arms.

“But you did just catch me.” Marinette tilted her head and Adrien looked up at her.

“No, I mean, when you fell at school. I wish I was at the bottom of those stairs and caught you or even if I grabbed you from the top before you fell.” His grip on her arms tightened a bit. 

“Adrien, you couldn’t have been, it was my fault. I’m super clumsy remember?” Marinette squirmed a bit and his grip loosened all together as he gripped her shoulders suddenly.

“I couldn’t be there that time but I promise I will be in the future.” As he spoke a confident gleam crept into his eyes and onto his face.  
“A-Adrien?” 

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled her forwards and kissed the bandage on her forehead. He pulled back then moved his hands down from her shoulders to her hands. Marinette’s face turned bright red and her mouth was glued closed with surprise.

“I’ve been thinking and I really feel bad about not being there to catch you and I missed you at school. So I’m saying uh, maybe, um…Marinette? Would you like to go out with me?” Adrien stopped talking and watched the girl in front on him try to comprehend his words.

“What?” The word was quiet and strangled as it came out of Marinette’s mouth but she couldn’t believe what he had said.

“I know it’s really sudden and you’re hurt and it’s probably a lot, but I, um, I actually really like you and I’d be so happy if you were my girlfriend and uh,” Adrien was the one rambling now.

“Yes.” Marinette interrupted Adrien’s rant and smiled.

“Uh…what?” He stopped talking.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Marinette giggled at Adrien’s amazed and half confused face.

“Really?” Adrien moved his hands back to her shoulders.

“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend.” As soon as Marinette spoke Adrien pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart and both wore large love filled smiles.

“OMG! You were right!” Suddenly, Alya’s voice broke the moment and both Adrien and Marinette looked over to see Alya and Nino peeking through the slightly open hatch door. Nino noticed they were seen and pushed the hatch open the rest of the way and entered the room.

“Did we interrupt something?” Nino asked and raised his eyebrows. A knowing smile was spread on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I also had the prompts of bar, books, boys, and bug(ladybug) for this letter but decided to do bandage and this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me if you have an idea or prompt for any letter of the alphabet and feel free to do your own!!


End file.
